ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fiat Lux
Combined information from the Fiat Lux (Bastok), Fiat Lux (San d'Oria) and Fiat Lux (Windurst) Discussion pages. Windurst one being empty/dublicate of San d'Oria for the time being. From Bastok Discussion Allegiance Do all characters participating need to be with the same nation to enter the same battlefield? --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC) *No, They can be from different Nations as long as they all have Fiat Lux mission in Campaign Ops log Thought so, thank you. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 02:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) There's definitely another requirement for this Campaign Op to show up. All 4 zones are currently under allied control and I have Medal of Altana and this op does not show up in Bastok's Offensive Ops. Bastok only has 4 zones currently, perhaps that could be a factor? --ZabimaruCS 20:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :After I read this, I checked my available OPs and indeed, I don't see it either. San d'Oria has those 4 areas (total of 10), Bastok only has 4 and Windurst 3, leaving the Beastmen with 9. My nation (Bastok) currently has 10 stars on all the status pointers. Kinslayer: Baileys (Bastok) and Kinslayer: Keep (Bastok) are the only new ones in Offensive I have available, both with 2 stars... gotta pull a San d'Orian from their sleeve and ask if they're able to get it either I guess. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 20:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Just remembered that I did saw that armor on some people so it must be possible for the time being, for some, at least. Oh well, not like I have a group to do it with anyways. >.> --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 21:51, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Another note: San d'Oria has all the "normal" areas in control as well that it can have, excluding La Vaule. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 14:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Based on information I've read and seen between my server and others, it's very likely that at least one of the four ice areas needs to be under your nation's control (and all four need to be under some nation's control) to have access to the op. --JoQuo711 12:54, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I was able to accept and complete the Op without problem as a Windurstian, even though Sandy was the one with control over Beaucedine, Xarcabard, Baileys, and Keep. I have Medal Of Altana. Windy currently is missing control of Garlaige/Oztroja, Bastok is missing Crawlers' Nest/Beadeaux, and Sandy is missing La Vaule. I did the Op with 4 San d'Orians, me as Windurstian, and a Bastokan. --Kyrie 04:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::On our server this week, we have: Sandoria - 10, Bastok - 6, Windurst 4... Bastok and Sandoria people are able to receive the mission. I couldn't get it on my Windurst Mule at max rank :( This is starting to annoy me really and I still don't believe I will ever defeat Shadow Lord there even, haha. But still, annoying to not know exactly. For the time being, it would seem that the most reasonable explanation would be that the Allied must control a certain number of areas, at least, in total. Or, a nation has to control a certain number of areas. Keep the info coming! ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 06:37, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I've been doing a bit of research on this and it seems according to this, the country you are allied with must control their own respective 4 field areas (example: san must control ronfaure, jugner, batallia, and vunkerl) in order for you to be able to accept the mission from that specific country (along with the other requirements, of course). This seems to satisfy all given circumstances thus far unless someone can present one that is to the contrary.--zglkm 23:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Valefor server - 2 through 9 May 2010: Sandy 11, Windy 6, Bastok 5; Sandy controlling Northlands. All 3 nations able to enter Fiat Lux offensive operation. Validates the above requirement of other nations needing to control a minimum of 4 zones to enable Fiat Lux offensive operation with Northlands controlled by allied forces. Endlesspath. I've had other max rank bastokers unable to flag it while I was able to, and I'm a bastoker...Maximum number of "assassins" sent out to kill ShadowLord at once? PollyWog 02:54, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Layout Me thinks this, and the San d'Oria as well as Windurst pages should be merged, OR maybe rather the battle and loot info be on a dedicated page, more like a "BCNM" Article. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 09:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Strategies & Testimonials Heavy DD is strongly recommended. Samurai and Warrior are well suited do deal out enough damage before a timeout. To avoid the clones, a sac puller is recommended. A RDM using Diaga and Poisonga can take the clones with ease. Placement is key to survival as the BC area is very small. Mages should stand up on the top of the stairway and melees should fight at the bottom, keeping the Shadow Lord as close to the stairway as possible. The RDM should sac the clones at the entrance of the BC as they will depop upon death, leaving the rest of the party to continue fighting. The sac should have many Instant Reraise items and use them quickly as clones can be summoned back-to-back, quickly causing a wipe. 2 Hours are highly recommended for the last 20%HP but are not neccesary. Winning setups included: *SAM,SAM,BLU,BRD,WHM,RDM *WAR,WAR,WAR,BRD,WHM,RDM *SAM,SAM,SAM,BRD,WHM,RDM *MNK,WAR,BRD,COR,WHM,RDM *DRK,DRK,SAM,BRD,WHM,RDM *SAM SAM WAR BLM BRD RDM *DRK MNK BRD RDM RDM *SAM WAR WAR BLM BRD RDM *SAM,DRK,BRD,RDM,RDM,WHM (was very smooth, no death other than 2x sac pull) *DRK DRK BLU RDM WHM BRD (stun-lock setup, takes slightly longer but very doable and very easy) 86% Win Ratio Strategy *SAM,WAR,COR,BRD,RDM,WHM I Used this setup or my last 7 runs. I went 6/7 with this setup. That singuar loss was due to a bad run (SL spammed his most powerful moves). We did not wipe however, we simply ran out of time. The SAM was poorly geared tping in hachiman body, wyvern skull, relic pants...) and the WAR simply got unlucky and died twice (thus why we ran out of time @1%). Anyway, onward to the strategy... Buff and meditate uside (Shikokyo the WAR). Once everyone is inside, have the WAR immediately engage (first to engage is the WAR, no one else). Melees/DD: WAR + SAM First off, melees are to fight at the bottom of the stairs and to keep the SL pinned there. The WAR is the primary tank. The WAR needs to provoke the SL about 2 seconds after his weapon switcing animatio to re-establish hate even if he doesn't run at the mages or support. However, even if the WAR goes down from plain bad luck, there is no excuse for your SAM to not be capable of taking over tanking duties until the WAR unweakens. If one of the melees die (which unfortunately, is unavoidable ocassionally) they should unweaken BY THE DOOR. The SAM is as stated above, the emergency tank. SAM is the main DD and should focus on dmg spam. Abusing Warding Circle with AF head is also highly recommended (It will Fear some of SL's attacks not to mntion boost atk against him). Other things to take note of: If you are currently emergency tanking keep SEIGAN up he whole time so you can third eye between utsu casting, you should also make sure you always maintain 3 shadows while he's attacking the WAR (for example: he turns and swings at you, making u lose a shadow then turns back, you should drop shadows and reapply). This will save the mages MP an your life sometimes. BOTH DDs should bring at least 1 STACK of Holy Waters for DOOM ARC (Doom) and don't waste them on curse from Blighting Blitz which any of the other 4 can remove easily. Mages: WHM + RDM First off, mages are to stand at the top of the stairs. The WHM is the main healer and should not concern themselves with MP consumption (especially since u should be /sch and the RDM + COR will be refreshing you). Do not think about MP, think about keeping the melees alive and @100% and watch for status ailments listed below: Blighting Blitz: Curse > Cursna Vicious Kick: Paralyze > Paralyna @20% SL will use two more moves with status ailments to watch for: Implosion: Max HP down 50% > Erase Doom Arc: Doom > Cursna + Holy Water Spam Keep in mind: he RDM/WHM, COR/WHM, and BRD/WHM can all remove these as well but may be preoccupied with their main priorities. The RDM is the refresher/haster/slow 2er/phalanx 2er/backup healer. Their main priority is to keep the SL slowed though. I also recommend putting text in your slow macro to cue the COR to use Earth Shot and boost its effectiveness. If the SL goes unslowed for too long, things will start falling apart so make sure it sticks before returning to our other duties. DO NOT CONVERT WHEN THE SL IS WEAPON SWITCHING (or right after). Support/Sacs: COR + BRD First off, support should stand at the door, opposite the mages from the DDs. The BRD is the primary sac. Their main and most imporant priority is to Diaga the SL clones. You MUST wait until BOTH clones appear when he uses the clone spawning move (he will say someting befor doing so, however: he will also do that for Implosion and Doom Arc, so pay attention). The BRD has another almost as important priority: to keep the SL under elegy. Make sure you have bot of them macro'd along with: Diaga, RR, and Hymnus. The BRD is NOT to worry about hitting the mages with ballad, the COR will cover them with Evoker's Roll. The BRD should use double haste songs on the melee and should wait until right after the SL uses a TP move befoe getting close (1st for safety, 2nd for watching for clones). When you sac, you should pull them to door. be warned: should you diagatoo soon and either get only one clone or none at all; this i where the second sac comes in: COR. The COR s the backup sac and should also have RR up at all times and over 150mp at all times to recast RR should he fall/have to sac. As for other duties for the COR: The COR needs to have earth cards and earth shot macro'd. Watch for the RDM's slow macro(should contain text) and boost the effect with Earth Shot. As for rolls: Fighter's Roll + Samurai Roll for the DDs and Evoker's Roll for the mages. As you are the backup sac, you should have time to do these things while the BRD focuseson sacing. You too should also wait for SL to use a TP move before moving in to buff (don't need u dying at his feet from AoE or getting hit with amnesia + bind). However, you still need to focus on the clone spawns, in case the BRD is not read for back-to-back sacs or misses their mark with diaga. The BRD shoul be hitting you with Hymnus as well. Don't be afraod to ask for ballad if you're out of mp. You can help the mages further by removing the above mentioned status ailments. I don't think I forgot any minute detail (probably placed too much) so I'll stop there. I highly recmmend this strategy due to its win rate and it shouldn't take more than 19minutes with decent DDs. All in all, I find 2 sacs way than relying one. I did about 13 runs during the week, I did my first 5-6 many different ways, and i lost most of those. --Zyeriis 22:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) From San d'Oria Discussion First attempt Sorry not to good on editing pages as I don't know how to make all the symbols or what should or shouldn't be a comment on main articles but.... "or killed quickly by melees." This probably should not be attempted we just tried this because we didn't have a 3rd mage to sac-pull them so we attempted to have the melee's take them down. They were barely dmg by me(a decently equipped drg) and tore through my HP. It seems that if everyone would have teamed up on one it would have left the others to rampage on whoever there target was and kill them and move onto the next meaning that the only possible thing you could do would be to sac them. Up until the point he summoned the clones(~50-60%) it was a fairly easy fight even with a few mess-ups. According to my tank and another DD shadows did not help all that much even though main article states "Most of the Shadow Lords weapon skills and job abilities can be absorbed by shadows. Blink tanking his highly recommended. " He and the DD told me after the fight that most special abilities he did didn't take away any shadows and instead did dmg directly to them. We took a pld/nin and he was able to keep hate most of the time it was more like he would randomly lose all hate(happened about 2-3x's before fail) then it deteriorated rapidly though I didn't quite catch if it was after a certain move or not(I suppose it could have been him messing up 2-3x's but it didn't seem like it at the time). I'll comment again if I make another attempt and anything seems different --Reabs 02:57, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Second attempt Pretty much same as first but we won :D....anyway I didn't come here to brag(lol) but I did take notice that while he has the soma wall thing up he will have glowing red orb on his body and arms when it's ok to attack again they will have gone away so you can keep an eye out for that to know when to attack again I assume the same thing happens with the magic absorb ability but didn't notice it. Aside from that Water ore & platinum ore need to be added to the list as we got them along with a reign grip(has anyone not gotten the reign grip?). --Reabs 04:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) proposed merge Since all 3 fiat lux are identical, I think we ought to make it one page and direct all 3 nation links for the Op to it. --PollyWog 00:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC). :Agreed, as I proposed at Bastok Discussion page. It's way un-efficient to have 3 pages for this as it DOES seem identical. Like I mentioned at the Bastok side, the OP pages should be as is, but add the battle/loot info to a single page. I already started a page and almost finished it I thought peopel wouldn't like it so it's no more. ;^^ Also a note to people reading this but not the Bastok talk, there seem to be something else to the requirement(s) as I am unable to get it, I have the MoA and all 4 required (that supposedly are needed), are under allied control but no luck... Not like I can do the fight alone but I'd still like to go and poke teh lordy. >.> --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 01:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I obviously don't know for sure but I think that all the loots will be the same for all three seeing as people from each nation can go in together(I went in with people from 2 nations at least) and anyone inside can pop the box. --Reabs 18:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, that's what I think as well. I really can't see it would be any different from who enters first and so forth and it really is not effective to have the information for it spread along 3 Article and 3 Discussion pages. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Heavy DD is strongly recommended. To avoid the clones, a sac puller is recommended. A RDM using Diaga and Poisonga can take the clones with ease. Placement is key to survival as the BC area is very small. Mages should stand up on the top of the stairway and melees should fight at the bottom, keeping the Shadow Lord as close to the stairway as possible. Melee offset from other melee with hate to avoid conal attacks by Shadow Lord (Samurai can center and ws, if hate is pulled, other melee stay offset to sides from Samurai-melee with hate). The RDM should sac the clones at the entrance of the BC as they will depop upon death, leaving the rest of the party to continue fighting. The sac should have many Instant Reraise items and use them quickly as clones can be summoned back-to-back, quickly causing a wipe. 2 Hours are highly recommended for the last 20%HP but are not neccesary. Note that if the RDM is sac-ing, they should go RDM/DRK, Spawn Shadows is highly stunnable (gives at least a three second stun window), so it'll save you a lot of EXP if you can stun a few. Also, it's very helpful if the bard runs over and hits you with Hymnus as soon as you get up so that if shadows spawn quick after a sac you aren't caught without reraise. --JoQuo711 12:52, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Overlooked saccer is WHM/SCH. With Reraise3 and Light Arts/Celerity, Reraise is constantly available and has the least impact of experience point loss, making the WHM/SCH more willing to sac. A WHM/SCH can also support heal and haste while weakened, too. Comment Tried going in with DRK, DRK, DRG, RDM, WHM, BRD the DRG Forgot access to the BC but we tried it anyways and won fairly easy *but with only 2 mins left* Don't under estimate the usefulness of DRK's in this battle with double march, Haste and good Haste Gear a Duo of quick DRKs can stun almost all of his JA's. Even his clone move can be stunned 05:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Good tip about the stuns. Added it to the main page. --Yjhuoh 18:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Party setups I recommend at least 1, if not 2 of the DD's be WAR/NIN rather than SAM/NIN. Sam will get more damage does this is true, but with the frequent hate resets and swift rate of hate decay a provoke at the right moment can save you from a wipe when shadowlord runs up to own your healer. This gets even more dangerous if he run at your healer right as he's spawning shadows, giving the sac puller a hard time. DRK/NIN and BLU/NIN are both excellent DD/stunner choices as well. With Blue the chance of stun isn't 100% but you have multiple stuns available on short notice. Not that even stun the spell can be resisted, though rarely. In general, the more stun you have the better as soma wall can greatly increase fight time if he spams it as can spawn shadows, and blighting blitz can one shot kill whoever has hate. Even jobs with no native dark magic skill can be an effective backup stun with /drk, he doesn't have much resistance on any form of stun that I've seen. While not an absolute requirement, having both a rdm with slow2 merits and a bard for elegy and double march + haste on melee's can allow ichi to ichi shadow casting, saving ni for recovering from the tp moves that hit shadows. Not all of shadowlords tp attacks hit shadows, but this can still greatly benefit the party. Any job with diaga even if only from sub job can sac pull shadows. I've found it helps to move shadowlord slightly just after he spawns them so the sac can be sure their all out before casting diaga. Most groups I have gone with have used a bard sac puller. Sac pullers should have multiple reraise items just in case, though on most runs spawn shadow was only used once or twice. I've tanked over half a dozen runs as war/nin so far, and done a few as rdm/drk and rdm/whm, and I have to say this is far easier and open to more jobs than other campaign bcnm's I've cleared. Hope this helps somebody! --PollyWog 02:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Drop Categories I'm no good at editing but i do know something regarding the following drop.. categories? *0 to 1 of: Noct Mail, Noct Helm, Nightfall *0 to 1 of: Random Synth (I know of, Bottled Pixie, Light Cluster..) *0 to 1 of: Hecates' Cape *1 of :Reign Grip (99% positive its 100%) *1 of: Random Synth (Includes, Divine Log, Phoenix Feather, Rainbow Cloth, Coral Fragment, Ebony Log, Lightning Ore) If anyone is able to update this it would be nice, after the accumulated knowledge of 50~+ runs this is the best i can remeber/determine, but i do know theres 2 Slots for Synth Mats (one before hecates and one after), and hecates/Grip/Armor hold their own Unique slot. Edit: Also, Dunno where Tiercel Necklace falls in, we never got one :\ Reign Grip is not 100%. We've had several runs where it didn't drop. -- Orubicon 10:16, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Question re: Correcting verifying drop categories - has anyone had both Helm and Mail drop in same fight? -- Endlesspath Jun 10, 2010 --------------------------- :Added the "Treasure Groupings" according to what is posted above. --Jawat 05:55, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I knew people would want this sooner or later but I didn't want to make it like that in the beginning for various reasons... And good thing I double checked here now cause I was about to start editing for it but Jawat just did it so there you have it. ^^ On another note, Karbuncle, how have you been able to do 50~+ runs when at least to my understanding, you would every time need an Op Credit and you can have a maximum of 7 of them available and you get one per 24 hours...? --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 06:37, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :* Not to be rude but i said the Knowledge of 50+ Runs, In which i meant information from me, and several friends who did runs. My linkshell leader did all 14, as did i, as well as the information of several people who were in the throne room doing the fights with me. Theres usually ~80+ people alone on the first day and talking to 3-4 People leaders about their drops isn't hard to do! Sorry for the Misunderstanding, i got 50+ From the Accumulated knowledge of several players, not only from myself. I know its easy to instantly assume someones lying but give me the benefit of the doubt! - User:Karbuncle ::* Whoa! Take it easy. I was merely asking... Not trying to be an arse, nor saying you were lying, just asking. I am sorry. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 13:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Had a friend send me some of his drops, and here is what I've observed: ::*The minimum number of items that can drop is 3 (Necklace -> Grip -> Synth Item) ::*There is never more than 1 item before the cape/necklace(with one exception, see next comment): It is either the mail/helm/GS or a synth item :::*A Nightfall has been observed dropping after the helm and after the mail, but before the cape/necklace. Either the Nightfall belongs in it's own grouping(and not with the mail/helm), or it belongs in two groupings(with the mail/helm, and in its own separate grouping; meaning 2 can drop in 1 run) ::*There is never more or less than 2 items after the cape/necklace, and never more or less than 1 item after the grip. ::*Sometimes only two synth items will appear after the cape/necklace, so synth items can drop in the same grouping as the grip ::*Cape and Necklace both drop after the mail/helm/GS and before the grip, but have not been seen dropping at the same time. So they are probably in the same grouping I will update the groupings accordingly. --Jawat 06:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I doesn't seem to be remotely near the correct form. Heres my drop results in order; 1 Nightfall, 1 Lightning Ore, 1 Hi-Reraiser, 1 Demon Horn. This already conflicts with the Hecate Cape, and the Necklace, and also conflicts with the Lightning Ore and Demon Horn being in the same categories. --Lord0din69 21:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see any conflict. All that probably means is A) Lightning Ore is in the same grouping as the cape/necklace, and B)Lightning Ore belongs in two groupings(This is not uncommon, see KS99s and other BSNMs/KSNMs/ENMs). --Jawat 21:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Per PollyWog's comment on my talk page, either the cape/necklace, grip, or synth item grouping may also be a "Zero to One of" grouping, but we cannot determine which one at this point. --Jawat 23:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) * 5/29/10 Biz the cape and necklace both dropped on the same battle. I am on 360 and could not SS Jawat already contacted me and I responded in a PM telling him this. I did not know to write down the order they were in, in the inventory screen I am sorry. Lahan 14:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok forget it I was mistaken (My wife was unclear to me as she did this in the next room) 1st fight = GS neck craftable x2. 2nd fight = cape craftable x2 Lahan 14:55, May 30, 2010 (UTC) TP Moves Im not very good at editing main pages, but after 13 or so runs this is some clearer information on his TP moves - One Sword - Umbral Orb - AoE magic damage, goes through shadows but does not remove them, around 300~ Damage Cruel Slash - Aoe Physical damage, is blocked by 2-3 shadows, causes bind + Amnesia if it connects. Vicious Kick - Front cone damage, blocked by 1-2 shadows, causes knock back and paralyze. Boon Void - Single target damage, blinked by 2-3 shadows, will dispel three buffs if you are hit. Spell Wall - Will glow blue, is cured by all magic damage for the next 45 seconds (debuffs etc still fine to use) Two Swords - Cross Slash - Single target damage, blinked by 2 shadows, causes defense down. Blighting Blitz - HIGH frontal cone damage, will easily hit 1000+ if you dont have shadows, 4 hit attack so shadows will sersiouly reduce the damage you take. Also causes curse. Soma Wall - Will glow red and is cured for all physical damage for the next 45 seconds. Spawn Shadow - Spawns TWO copies of himself (not four like main article states), these will depop if sac'd away. Mimics the Shadow Lords TP moves. Below 35% - Doom Arc - moderate AoE damage, removes shadows, causes a 10 seconds doom counter. Implosion - MEGA knock back, removes shadows, gives "Max HP down", moderate AoE damage. He does NOT have rapid hate deteroiation, but when he switches modes from one sword to two, or vice versa, he will have a total hate reset. And nearly ALL these moves can be stunned by a good DRK, needs great timing though. --Nil88 09:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I can verify this about the Rapid hate deterioration. Every time he changed from single sword to dual swords his hate reset, otherwise hate was maintainable. Additionally, would like to mark that Spell ward/Soma Ward didn't seem to be linked to what swords mode he was in, used either regardless. Vicious Kick was not linked to sword mode either, saw him use with single and dual swords, but tends to favor the moves specific to sword mode. ≈≈Kerayu≈≈ May 10, 2010 I just peeled through all my parses of the fight (where we tended to shout MODE SWITCH to alert the war / drk's to voke / stun) and i did not see a single spell wall in two handed mode, or a single soma in one handed mode. Im 100% sure these are mode specfic, every run we did we timed our 2 hours etc to match up with one handed mode, because we knew he wouldnt be able to soma it away. --Nil88 08:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) The clones "Very low HP"- Would AoE weapon skills from all the melee be enough to kill these outright? Tahngarthortalk- 03:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Not in the slighest, the only time we tried to fight the clones... a single WS (Guillotine), did about 7% of its HP in damage. These things need to be sac'd really. If you are worried about losing members for the fight by having them constantly weakened, what our group did was have our RDM sub smn, whenever a spawn shadow happened she would send Ramuh in to thunderspark, when the clones killed ramuh they would depop. --Nil88 08:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) The JP Button You often will find more than a hundred people trying to get into this BCNM, bc. SE in their wisdom has decreed that only 3 parties can enter at any one time. I'm not the only one that has noticed that Japanese players seem to have an easier time entering. Let us be charitable and assume it ONLY has something to do with the shorter path that the signals of jp players have to take to the server. Less charitable would be to assume that SE simply by one way or another favours jp players, as has often been alleged. Fighting this BCNM is a piece of cake, compared to getting in. SE needs to speedily resolve this issue and expand the numbers of parties that are allowed to enter. Aphugel 02:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :I would most definitely bet on the 'lag' option instead of favoring a nation... I don't work for SqEX, but this would be my guess. I haven't even tried this yet, but I never even thought of this kind of a problem being present. I was going to try it solo, just for fun since I don't have the group to actually do it but it's good to know that there is this kind of a problem so I will most definitely not even try it any time soon, probably never. It's too bad that so many things I'd like to do in the game are nearly impossible for me. ;\ The main issue of course is me being lazy but hey, I play the game for fun, not for frustration nor as a job... Nevertheless, For the sake of the people that are able to do this fight, I hope they will do something about this issue, though. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Fiat Lux Redux At level 115/119, the fight is a joke. Any job could solo this.